Sunshine After the Storm
by LuvBug2
Summary: Harry is mourning Sirius’s death, He comes to see that there is sunshine after a storm. One Shot, please RR!


Summary: Harry is mourning Sirius's death, He comes to see that there is sunshine after a storm. One Shot

Disclaimer: Yes, Harry Potter is all mine! MINE MINE MINE! Ahem…I was joking.

A/N: I haven't written anything in forever, so don't expect this to be absolutely wonderful.

Sunshine after the Storm

Harry was crying again. He took off his glasses and rested them on his bedside table. He wiped his emerald eyes with the cuffs of his long sleeve, button up shirt. He stared over to the stack of envelopes on his desk. They were all from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, sending their regards. He hadn't opened one.

As the hot salty tears streamed down his face Harry let out a sigh. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. His whole life was like a bottomless pit. Nothing good ever happened. Sirius was his best friend. Harry had even come close to acknowledging him as 'Dad', well close enough anyway.

Harry grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box and rubbed his eyes hard. He couldn't even count the number of times he had cried this summer, he guessed at least once or twice a day. Harry was slowly turning to the brink of insanity. He was close to hysterical. Harry got up and walked over to his desk, ripped open one of the envelopes, it read:

__

Harry,

Take it easy on yourself, mate. It's not all bad!

You've got me and Hermione, my whole family,

and Hagrid! C'mon, we've got your back! Don't

waste your life like this. Sirius wouldn't have

wanted that! Nor your mum or dad. Please just

come to the Burrow! Send us a note, anything.

We all want to hear from you!

Your pal,

Ron

Harry reached for the next one, this one was from Hermione:

__

Harry,

I've tried to be sympathetic, but frankly I'm

getting worried. We all miss you and we want

to hear from you! Please Harry! Stop being

ridiculous! Me and Ron are sad too! Believe me!

We've cried for you. But Harry, please stop being

unreasonable, Come to the Burrow! Help us help you!

Best Wishes,

Hermione Granger

This letter did NOT make Harry feel better. He peered down to the stack of envelopes and to his amazement the next one was sent from Cho, Harry picked it up and ripped it so fast that he gave himself a paper cut. He read the letter as fast as he could, it was sweet and apologetic, it said:

__

Harry,

I know what your going through, I've been there

twice. I know what you're feeling right now, Like

you want to kill yourself and no one will make you

feel better. That life just isn't worth living anymore,

Yea, it's hard but you'll feel better. You'll realize

that you don't need to mourn to show that you're sad

and sorry, pretty soon you'll realize that. Oh Harry,

please keep in touch!

__

Love

Cho Chang

Most of the letters were the same. People telling him how sorry they were, except for one of course from Draco Malfoy, this was terrible:

__

Potty,

Too bad that convicted felon of yours died, You

must be soooo sad! Shall I tell everyone to bring

a poncho this year to Hogwarts in case you flood

the school with your crying? Or perhaps an

umbrella? I'm sure your Quidditch game wont be

so good, not that it ever was. _Just remember to_

bring tissues everywhere.

The One and Only,

Draco Malfoy (who is very handsome and rich, unlike YOU potty)

But other than that, every letter was making him feel better and better, especially the 12 that Hagrid sent. With every letter he was beginning to see that it was going to be okay, that everything was fine. Harry began to understand that he didn't need Sirius to be happy, to live happy. He had Ron and Hermione, all the Weaslys, Dumbledoor and most importantly he had himself. (A/N: CHEESEY! I know)

A/N: I know it was terrible and short, so please no flamers! I probably have about a million spelling and punctuation mistakes that I missed and I bet it was really hard to read because it was really hard to write cuz I'm basically retarded (jk) So just review and give me constructive criticism (that I know I deserve) PLEASE!!!!

__


End file.
